


A Childhood in the "Old" Voltron Alliance: Shiro

by HannaVictoria



Series: Baby Paladins! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Is it a Space AU if the series was already in space?, Olkari Matt Holt, alternative universe, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: Shiro is a rare: a human, from Earth. There are no humans in known space, nor have they ever been able to find the Sol system. It's believed some pirates have found the fledgling galactic power they've heard so much about, but pirates guard their charts and the unprotected systems as close as any riches. It will be along time before he sees another human again.Shiro has no memory of Earth, just a cold cell and the only father he's ever known taking him from it. Zarkon, Honerva and Lotor are his family and he loves them. He's already learning that being the unoffical prince of the Galra Empire is complicated. But he is safe and loved. The world is dangerous, he knows that more than most kids his age. He wants to grow strong and protect gentle people like his little brother. But for now, he just has to be a child.





	A Childhood in the "Old" Voltron Alliance: Shiro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Paladins adopted New Paldains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437533) by mutantgurls. 



> So as the summary put it this is a crazy space AU. The Shiro-centric portions will at least for now mostly take place in a version of Galra empire that is complicated, I want to say "more good" when in fact all that's changed is that people like Krolia have voice and their beliefs a place within the empire.

Shiro fit in remarkably well on Daibazaal. He was a bright boy, who smiled often and was quick to make new friends. He laughed and congratulated them when they won spars and when they lost, “That was awesome. You went this way, and the orb went-”

Myzax slumped, “But I lost.” Shiro lowered his voice, “Well yeah, cause I figured out the baton needed to recharge every third time.”

He smiled and Myzax smiled back just a little “I bet Matt would love to add a variance to that thing.”

“Wh-who’s Matt?” Myzax stuttered. Shiro just beamed harder, “Only the most butt kicking Olkari ever. Doesn’t hit very hard, but by the time you think he’s on the ropes he’s already got you exactly where he wants you.” “Wow.” Galra children didn’t generally come up against playmates like that, not as young as them.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes that is a baby Myzax! Not what you were expecting was he? :)


End file.
